


Pre-Pan, Cowlick

by sunshiinefitz



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Character Death In Dream, F/M, Fear, Fear of Death, Hurt, Past Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23837023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshiinefitz/pseuds/sunshiinefitz
Summary: Set during Be Very Afraid.Eugene has been seeing things all day because of the red rocks, but one thing has sent him over the edge and he IS very afraid.
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Rapunzel, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	Pre-Pan, Cowlick

At first the red rocks were just another thing to deal with. Eugene wasn't being affected at all when they first started popping up. It wasn't until he was away from Rapunzel - granted he was meeting up with her so they could discuss the rocks more - that he started seeing his worst fears.

It started with him seeing himself in the tower, dying. Rapunzel couldn't save him. He was going to leave her all alone, he was about to lose his dream. And he couldn't do a damn thing about it.

Then it went to him losing her completely when he was about to get executed. He couldn't escape the prison and she was going to die in Gothels care. Again, he couldn't do anything.

Then he met up with Rapunzel and tried his hardest to look strong in front of her. He grabbed her hand and planted a kiss on her cheek and they started walking.

Something ran through his mind.

Little known fact but the blow actually improved my hairline. Pre-pan cowlick, post-pan perfection.

He thought nothing of it and internally smiled at the thought of Rapunzel improving more of him instead of just his personality.

"There are more of the red rocks here too." He said as he walked hand in hand with his girlfriend.

His best friend ran in between the pair, breaking them apart. "You can't make me sing infront of these people!" Lance screamed, sprinting.

"What's gotten into him?" Eugene thought out loud. 

"I think the rocks make people see their worst fear." Rapunzel spoke, tearing his eyes from Lance to her.

He was quick with a snarky comment to further cover up his fear. "Yeah, but the rocks aren't doing anything to me! Probably because I'm not scared of much..."

He found himself in front of a window and as he looked into it, his heart dropped.

Pre-pan cowlick, post-pan perfection.

He tried smoothing the cowlick down, anything to make his mind realise that he had met Rapunzel and he was completely fine with her. But it didn't work.

His thoughts clouded with the fact that he had a cowlick and that meant he was never hit with his girlfriends peculiar weapon.

"No. No... No, no, no, no. No! Not a cowlick." He touched it, tried flattening it down. It didn't work. "Not a cowlick! SOMEBODY WAKE ME UP FROM THIS FRESH MISERY!!!"

He didn't meet Rapunzel. He hadn't found the love of his entire life. His sunshine, his princess. His Blondie. She wasn't with him and he couldn't do anything about it.

He felt someone tug him away from thr window. And his heart lifted as he heard his beloveds voice.

"It's okay, Eugene!" She shouted. "These rocks are messing with our heads."

She was still there, the cowlick was gone. He still had his love.

He was about to wrap his arms around her and never let her go when Varian showed up with a frozen Ruddiger. Still, though, the thoughts were running through his mind.

Pre-pan cowlick, post-pan perfection. 

If there was one thing Eugene was completely scared of, it was losing Rapunzel forever. And he couldn't deal with that at all.

**Author's Note:**

> hey y'all!  
> i wrote this a few months back and i only just remembered it when i was thinking of other angst ideas.. i hope you like it!


End file.
